marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grizzly / Theodore Winchester ( Earth-19007 )
Grizzly was one of the members of Cable's mercenary group originally named the Wild Pack. Grizzly participated in the Wild Pack's raid on a HYDRA base ten years ago. Grizzly also participated in the Wild Pack's mission in Iran. Because of conflicts with Silver Sable's group of the same name, they later changed their name to the Six Pack instead. Grizzly participated in the Six Pack's confrontations with Stryfe in Afghanistan and Uruguay. During a mission for the arms dealer Tolliver, the Six Pack fell apart. Years later, G. W. Bridge, another Six Pack-member, asked Grizzly to join Weapon P.R.I.M.E., a group created to capture Cable. Weapon P.R.I.M.E. attacked Cable and his team, X-Force. Grizzly was defeated by Warpath, and the mission failed. Grizzly left the team, then teamed up with Domino in her search for X-Force. Grizzly is then reunited with fellow former Six Pack member Hammer. Grizzly, Domino, and Hammer then captured the shape-shifter, Vanessa. Domino joined X-Force shortly afterwards and Grizzly went home to lead a quiet life . Some time later, he became a serial killer while under mind control from Genesis, Cable's son. Domino investigated the deaths and fought with Grizzly. She was forced to kill him, but promised the dying Grizzly not to tell Cable about his son's actions.But something with which not even the Grizzly had happened to prevent that this was his final end ... Grizzly had suffered a secondary mutation which gave him a healing factor hyper-accelerated like Wolverine and Sabretooth that prevented him from dying by taking the fatal shot in the head of Domino. After she had buried he just woke up and started taking the guilt of what he had done in the brainwashing of Genesis. Staying in a self-imposed exile he remained hidden making friends believe he was dead but recently with the events of M-Day in which the Scarlet Witch is gone with the mutant gene of humanity he was one of the lucky ones who retained their powers Grizzly had to prove to help X-Force against Bastion to save the mutant messiah Hope Summers. He kept his promise and not in the death of Cable told him about the actions of his son. Invited by Wolverine join the X-Force in place of Warpath, Grizzly accepted as a way to compensate for what he had done on the effect of brainwashing Genesis. He currently remains on the team.Recently he had the Adamantium skeleton clad in a process similar to the Program Weapon Plus by John Sublime but before he received mental implants and false memories was rescued by other members of the X-Force. Powers and Abilities: Grizzly has a vast super-strength on the same level as mutant Warpath / James Proudstar, your brother Thunderbird / John Proudstar, Colossus, Rockslide , Rogue and more. He is also a skillful fighter hand-to-hand plus highly trained in the use of heavy military weaponry and fighting techniques of the Marines. He also has vast stamina and endurance omega level mutant. He is not "invulnerable" but was recently discovered that he possesses a power regenerative healing factor hyper-accelerated very similar to Wolverine, Sabretooth, Wolfsbane, Daken, X-23 etc.. Also in addition your body has the ability to "enter a state of suspension" similar to "hibernate" in which he turns off all its non-core tasks while regenerating and healing of wounds or efermidades, tremendously serious. He has super senses animals hyper accurate such as sight, smell, taste and hearing. It has claws and fangs hyper-sharp adamantium coated by the Weapon Plus program. His body is covered with a scarlet coat golden, like a Bear Category:Australian Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Category:Anti-Hero Category:Murderers Category:Male Characters Category:Fur Category:Red Hair Category:Red Skin Category:White Eyes Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Superhuman (75-100 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Senses Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Weapons Experts Category:Marksmanship Category:Claws Category:Fangs